


Boredom

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: Matsukawa Issei / Hanamaki Takahiro
> 
> i’ve finally written for matsuhana, (there are reason for this. valid reasons). inspired by [mookie000](http://tmblr.co/mOQKfxcjLRKosIPA1dxJx7Q) [picture](http://mookie000.tumblr.com/post/123076964832).
> 
> [Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/139233707001/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) requests [open](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/ask).

With Matsukawa busy doing stuff on his phone, Hanamaki decides to explore the other’s body.

He settles between Mattsun’s legs and looks up at his face. He quickly gets bored of watching the others’ impassive expression, an occasional smirk mixed in.

Makki slumps, stretching his legs out to get more comfortable. Gently, he tugs at the hem of Mattsun’s shirt and gets a chin resting on his head in return.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. He lifts the shirt slowly, hands roving over a well-toned abdomen. Makki suppresses a smile when he sees the piercing on Mattsun’s belly. Pinching, he begins to tug it lightly.

“Hey, don’t pull that.” Mattsun moves his chin back and forth as he spoke.

Makki realeasesthe barbell and stomach, leaning forward with arms wrapping like an octopus around Mattsun’s neck.

“’m bored” he mumbles.

“Give me a sec, I‘m almost done. There’s some profiterole in the kitchen.”

Makki turned his head away from Mattsun’s neck and down to his collarbone. He bites down on the bone, drawing a slight hiss from Mattsun. In retaliation, Mattsun bites just under Makki’s ear.

“Profiterole?” Makki asks.

“These profiteroles are going to make me broke”

…

“That was good” Mattsun claims as the two untangle.

“It was okay” Makki consoles.

“You’re going to be profiteroleless if you don’t work on those customer service skills.”

Makki smiles as he follows Mattsun down the stairs.

“Better” he supplies, already anticipating eating the sweet treats.

**Author's Note:**

> expect more matuhana on Thursday.  
>  ~~i’m holding onto the hope that i’ll get a request to write and post tomorrow or tonight.~~  
>  you can also send some [questions/numbers](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/139331737932/valentines-day-questions-be-nosy-please) to find out more about me if you want.


End file.
